Unknwon to us Rai and KAri
by lilfoi
Summary: Rai and Kari are two superheroes who are about to fall in love


The setting is an amusement park in W.D.C. where a boy named Rai and a girl named Kari first meet.

Rai was lost in the crowd of people that were all going on a ride or going to see an attraction. Rai was 7 in the second grade. To tell the truth Rai was eight since today was his birthday. Rai had grayish black and blue hair. I am not going to say if he was black or white because I want either black or white to envision him in whatever color they like. He was looking for his parents whom he had lost while buying cotton candy. He wouldn't dare go to the lost child booth even though his parents had told him that was the proper thing to do in a situation such as this. Rai couldn't stand being addressed in public. Anyway as Rai was passing through the kitty section of the park he noticed a girl sitting on a bench alone. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Though Rai wasn't the social person he went over to talk to her. "Hello" he said in a scared tone. His parents did not allow him to talk to girls. "Leave me alone" said the girl. The girl's voice though angry made Rai feel braver. "What's wrong with you?" Rai said. He wasn't being fresh he just wanted to know. There was a silence other than the people that were screaming about. "I've lost my parents" the girl finally admitted. This brought an idea to Rai. "I'll help" he said "I can't find my parents either. We'll find them together". Without the lost children booth Rai and the girl got to their parents who just happened to be weeping with each other. Rai and the girl didn't want the day to end, they went on rides together, ate together and basically had fun. When it was time to go Rai and the girl said a solemn good-bye. Before she left the girl said "by the way my name is Kari". She gave Rai a hug and started to cry. Rai discovered that he didn't like seeing girls cry and neither did his parents. "You know son" began Rai's dad, a middle aged decent weighed man "we usually don't allow you access to girls numbers…." Then his mom continued "but we're willing to make an exception." "As for you to Kari" Kari's mother said. The two were happy and hugged once more, Rai looking happier this time hugged like he meant it.

7 Years later

The two kept in good contact. They went to third and fourth grade with out each other but still called one another. They attended fifth and up together and got to school by walking with each other. Rai started to change but not drastically, he wore a cap on backwards, his wardrobe mainly included sweat suits and he had sneakers to match each one. Rai's birthday was only three days away. Rai's best friend was a boy named Darien. Darien could build almost anything and was an A student. Kari on the other hand didn't become popular but she didn't become dorky either she was in the middle. Kari's parents also had another child, a daughter. Kari thought her confused because all that her sister ever thought that Kari thought about were boys. Anyway as Kari was giving out invitations for her slumber party she was having Rai came next to Kari. "Hey are you going to be talking about me at this slumber party"? Rai asked innocently. "Maybe" replied Kari. "Then shouldn't I be invited?" Rai asked. "No" Kari replied. Kari continued handing out invitations as Rai went to Darien at the food court. "You know Kari's giving out invitations for her party"? Rai asked. "So" Darien said. "You know Kari likes me" said Rai. "Correction" Darien said taking a sip of Pepsi "you think she likes you". "Ok, ok," admitted Rai "she's a close friend of mine. Still I don't want her talking about me". "So you need me to give you some gadget so you can spy on her tonight"? "Yes how did you know that" asked Rai. Darien would never tell him the truth that other than his smarts he also knew telepathy and several other mind related powers. "I'll give you the equipment for fifty dollars" Darien said. "WHAT" Rai shouted at the top of his lungs! "Hey this stuff isn't cheap you know" Darien said. So instead Rai decides to rent the equipment for fifteen dollars it couldn't get much cheaper.

That night Rai followed Kari home using one of the many gadgets known as a cloaking device. After about an hour Kari got upset that no one had come to her party. Her friend Melinda soon came and then several minutes later the place was filled with every girl she'd invited. Several games took place but Rai's name wasn't mentioned. The look on Kari's face however was unsteady. Finally Kari said "here is the dangerous part, the part where all of us must vow secrecy". Kari went around asking everyone who they liked. When it was all over a girl finally asked Kari "who do you like"? Rai pulled out his tape recorder. "Well no one special" said Kari. "No one special" thought Rai but he kept recording. "Come on Kari everyone else did" said another girl. "Ok" said Kari "it's Rai". "Yes" cheered Rai. "That sounded like Rai" Kari said. And just then Rai's cloaking device shutdown. All the girls turned their heads to where the sound had come from. Everyone saw Rai and was equally surprised except Kari, she seemed more upset. Rai made a run for it putting on a mask like all people would then burst out of Kari's front door. Suddenly Rai started to fly on light energy. Since most girls knew Darien they thought it was one of his inventions but it wasn't, Rai was really flying. He couldn't believe it though he didn't think anyone had noticed. As soon as Rai was in the air no girls wanted to chase him but Kari had an angry face on and it looked like she was holding back from something that would hurt Rai. After a few minutes of thinking as Rai flew over the city a question popped into his head "how was he flying"? And at that moment Rai started to fall and prayed he'd fall on something soft. He landed in a garbage can in an alley, just in time to see someone getting mugged. Nearby a super hero named Armored Girl flew by. Meanwhile Rai is in the alley and a boy about to get jumped by these to big football guys. Rai steps in front of the boy and puts out his hand motioning the guys to stop. Suddenly light energy of some sort burst out of his hand. It wasn't hurting the football players just blinding them. Once again having no idea what he was doing Rai threw some punches but he noticed something, he was glowing white with light energy and he was moving and punching as fast as the speed of light. Just as he was about to finish off the last and final player Armored Girl showed up taking out the last of the players with a swift punch. When she finally turned around to see who had so nicely took out the other players she saw Rai in his mask. She didn't say a word. Rai was starting to fell embarrassed he blushed and then wished in his head that he wasn't there. Rai's body once more glowed with light and he was teleported away at the speed of light. Meanwhile the girl wasn't sure that Rai was an ally or a foe, though she silently removed her mask to be identified as, Kari. Rai was at his home after the sudden teleportation. He looked around then ran inside and up to his room. He called Darien "Hello" Darien said into the phone, "yeah" said Rai. "Listen something happened a few minutes ago" Rai continued "I wasn't using any of your gadgets and I suddenly started using light energy, you know like a power. I know you've experimented on super heroes and such and it's supposed to be a secret but do you think you could investigate you know as a friend? Please?" Darien seemed to be thinking over the phone when he finally said "ok tomorrow after school come to my house and we'll experiment". "Well" Rai thought "at least I haven't lost all my friends".

The next day Rai went to school without walking with Kari like he usually did. When he attended lunch Kari wasn't sitting at him and Darien's table. Instead she went over to a table with lots of girls she invited to her party about 5 feet across from theirs and whenever Rai looked at her she merely turned her head away as if it was a disgrace to be looked at by him. Rai had never seen Kari like this and he was so upset that it was his fault. During dismissal Rai waited by Kari's locker but when she finally came she ignored him. "Look" Rai said I'm really, really sorry about what happened last night but listen when you saw me flying on light energy it wasn't one of Darien's gadgets it was me myself using some type of weird power". Kari then felt like she should remember something but she couldn't remember but now she was interested. "I think I may have light powers". Then Kari remembered the night she went on patrol looking for Rai after he crashed her party, she had found him but she didn't recognize him in that mask. Kari couldn't let him know that she was Armored Girl or that she had saw him that night so instead she said "leave me alone you jerk. Hope you have a lame birthday tomorrow". She ran off with Rai thinking that she was angry at him. Though she was happy with him and forgave him she wanted him to think the opposite for now Kari knew what she would give to Rai as a present tomorrow. Rai was about to cry. He had powers and he knew it he just didn't know how he used them. Once again Rai wished that that he was at Darien's house and faster than the speed he light he was there. Rai thought he got the picture, he wished for his powers. What happened at Darien's lab was unforgettable. It felt almost as if Darien had been ready for some time. Rai was in the center room laying in a chair ready for his experiment. Wires we're attached to Rai and the testing started. Darien looked at different screens while Rai breathed heavily. When it was all over the test showed up negative. "What", asked Rai. "That is impossible; you cannot deny the fact that my powers are real." "I'm not denying it the readings are" Darien said cleverly. Oh yeah I'll prove it you Rai thought. This time Rai wished that he could take out all the energy on the block and whatever of it was light energy would be in the palm of his hand. Suddenly the whole block (including Darien's house) lost power and then in the palm of his hand was a blinding light. "Ok, ok, I believe you now just put that thing away" Darien screamed. Then Rai made the ball disappear. "Now I think that you should find something out about me" Darien said. Darien stood up and a vane appeared on his head then suddenly Rai was floating. "So you've had super powers all this time and didn't tell your best friend?" Rai asked "what do we do now"?

Meanwhile Kari was at home she decided that she wouldn't go on patrol because Rai's gift was too important. Kari sewed and sewed until she had created what she was going for; she put it in a box and lay down to go to sleep.

The next day was filled with glee. Though Rai did not walk with Kari that day she was waiting for him at school. "Look" she said to Rai when he came "now it's my turn to say sorry to you. I'm not angry with you and I have your present". Kari gave Rai a kiss on the cheek and Rai felt his face clam up. Then she gave him a white box, she told him to wait until no one was looking to open it and inside was a costume with LS on it. "What's the LS stand for" asked Rai. "Light Superior" replied Kari. "Also" Kari continued "I have a big secret. I'm armored girl and tonight I want you on patrol with me". Rai hugged Kari and lifted her up while Darien stood watching the whole thing. Meanwhile another storm was about to brew. A kid about Rai's age was getting picked on by the same football guys that had tortured the other child the other night. Although this would be the last time that the players would ever bother anyone. As the numerous punches were continuously delivered to his chest and his abdomen the kid could take it no more. The kid whose name was Morgrid was engulfed by his own rage and darkness flew out of his mouth. One girl happened to see this transformation his best friend Angela, she watched in shock. Morgrid threw a person by covering him in darkness. He could also move pretty fast, like the opposite of Rai's power he then pushed up a piece of ice from the ground magically and threw it at one of the players heads going through the helmet and crushing the skull. When it was all over Morgrid fell to the ground unconscious but Angela caught him. Morgrid now understood that he could control dark energy and when he awoke payback would begin.

Meanwhile Rai and Kari were having the time of their life and falling deeper into love. Rai had wished that a spark would fly on the board and scare the teacher which made Kari laugh but when they went on patrol trouble started. Morgrid was mugging on of the guys who had hurt him in his earlier life it was very ruthless and the guy probably would've died had Angela not stopped him. "Ok Morgrid" Angela said grabbing his hand "I think he's had enough". "Yes" Morgrid said quickly de-pumping his muscles "he'll have hell to pay for the rest, now on to the next dumb person who messed with me". "I think you're the only person who's going to be paying" said a voice from afar; sure enough it was Rai riding on a beam of concentrated light with Kari right next to him. "Why who might you be?" Morgrid asked. "You're best buddy, no idiot I've come to bring you down, way down and you aint coming up". "Such strong words I hope you and you're girlfriend are strong enough to live up to them". "She isn't my girlfriend" Rai said. Kari gasped; after all she had done for him he still was against her? Well it didn't matter she wasn't going to let Rai stop her from doing her job liking each other or not. Morgrid shot a straight blast of dark energy at Rai and Rai dodged it then he started chasing Morgrid. Angela decided to take matters into her own hands and chased after Kari. Kari flew like the wind while Angela became a black blob and chased after Kari. Rai shot a couple of light beams at Morgrid which missed him. Morgrid had a better attack though; his attacks were slower but more powerful. Now putting his hands slightly separate Morgrid charged a ball of dark energy when he shot it at Rai it became a straight beam of concentrated dark energy. This hit Rai right in the stomach. He fell to floor as he winced in pain trying to catch his breath. Then Rai got an idea as Morgrid looked at him he had become invisible by bending the light waves around him. "What, where are you?" Morgrid asked in confusion. Suddenly a beam of focused light burnt him in the back. "Behind you" Rai said stepping out of the shadows. Mean while Kari was flying away from Angela. Any other day Kari would've took her on but Angela, like Morgrid was younger than Kari and she was still stunned by Rai's words. Then she decided that she couldn't let anything interfere she still had a job to do. Then Kari turned around and summoning all her strength fist charged Angela and sure enough she went right trough her blob shaped body. "Isn't it beautiful" Angela said turning back to normal and striking a pose, "Morgrid was nice enough to lend me some of his power and take care of me what about your boyfriend"? "I don't have a boyfriend" Kari said then she shot some laser eye beams piercing off Angela's skin on her left arm. Angela got angry and turned back into her blob form and just as she was about to punch Kari dead in the face Angela tumbled away and crashed into a nearby building. "That was odd" Kari said but then she saw Darien in midair using his mind powers to fly. "Need a hand?" Darien asked, "No but your friend Rai might" she said in a pout. "I thought you two made up". Kari only pouted again and turned her head away from Darien. Meanwhile Rai had almost beat Morgrid since the invisibility thing was working great but then Morgrid let out an amazing burst of dark energy which knocked Rai out of invisibility. Morgrid saw him then dive punched him in the face. Just as Morgrid was about to put the final blast on Rai, Morgrid went flying through the air and crashed into a building. Darien stood in front of Rai. Then he used his powers to give Morgrid a heart attack and to finish it off he crumpled the building on top of him. "Come on Rai lets get you and your girlfriend out of here". As Rai and Kari flew away a police officer came up to Darien and handed him a piece of paper it was a bill. Darien looked at it with awe then went to go speak with Rai and Kari.

The next day was a Saturday and Kari was sitting on her bed braiding her hair, of course she was thinking of Rai. She couldn't help but think about him, after all last night was a very hard night. Suddenly a stone hit her window and interrupted her thoughts; she looked outside to see Rai standing outside her window. Rai had something behind his back and was wearing his best sweat suit. "Come on up" Kari said opening her window. "You sure no one is watching" Rai asked cautiously. "I'm sure" Kari said. Rai summoned his light energy and flew to her room window. When he entered her cheery face was gone and she sat braiding her hair without looking at Rai. Rai sat next to her. She squirmed away a bit as if trying to keep her distance. Rai looked at Kari with beady eyes which Kari couldn't help but gaze into. Kari had always liked Rai's eyes. They were light brown and she was strangely attracted to them and every time she felt hypnotized in a way. Rai then reached behind his back to reveal a boutique of flowers. Kari looked at them in admiration. "Rai these are lovely, where did you get them from"? "My mothers floral shop, remember? She just opened it a couple weeks ago". "Listen Kari if we're ever in the heat of battle and I say I don't love you in anyway I have lied understand? It is for your own safety that I speak these things, if anyone knew I loved you the way I do they'd kidnap you and hold you against my will using you as a threat. I could not live life without you my love." Kari hugged Rai just like she did 7 years ago and Rai noticed now he would never let go of one so beautiful, or risk losing her again.

Rai awoke the next day feeling the least bit upset. He understood the importance of having Kari around and that they were more than just friends. "Orin's coming over today" Rai thought to himself. "I better get to Kari's fast". He took a thorough shower and flew out the window. He had no fear of being seen because he was traveling at the speed of light. He flew right to Kari's room and into the open window. He was about to ask if she was ready when he saw she was sleeping like a baby. Rai almost stared at her entranced by her beauty. Then the door opened and Rai turned himself invisible. Kari's mother came through the door carrying Kari's clothes for the day. Luckily she was nowhere near Rai so she wouldn't be able to feel him. She left without making a sound. Rai kissed Kari on the head and started to leave when he noticed she had woken up. She was starring at him with lively eyes. Rai came over and sat on her bed. "Get ready Kari" Rai said "we have some place to go".

Meanwhile Morgrid was at his house practicing without the use of his powers. There was piece of 24 inch thick wood in front of him which he was trying to break without using his powers. He wouldn't even use his dark energy to pump up his muscles. Morgrid bounced on his toes and stared at the piece of wood thinking of his dad, a karate master. If Morgrid was ever to beat Rai he'd have to train. _While Rai thinks of love friendship and material possessions I train and get ready to whip his tail _Morgrid thought. This gave Morgrid just the confidence he needed. He threw himself leg extended and went clear through the wood. Angela gazed at him almost surprised. "Great job Morgrid" she said extending him a towel and a glass of water. He took the glass of water and drank heavily draining his natural muscles and pumping them again. Angela looked at him. "Why my love?" she asked? "Why are you so intent on, on well, Rai and Kari, they have done nothing against us that we did not deserve? Please end this now." He looked at her for a second then continued to stare at the floor, "soon my love, soon it will be all over."

"Twelve thousand dollars?" Kari screamed so loud that a guy flew of his bike, "the federal government expects three super powered teens to pay off twelve thousand dollars for saving the city?" They walked down a couple of streets conversing about the note Darien had been given by the police officer, it was a bill. "To believe" started Rai "that it cause that much money to throw Morgrid into a building telekinetically." "Well how are we supposed to pay the debt?" she asked as they passed by the next house. At that moment the garage of the house they were passing started to open. In the garage were three gothic looking people, one tall, one short, and one medial. On their drum were the words "The size"


End file.
